


Need You Tonight

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon and Sansa's relationship changes one night at a club.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Gorgeous picset by mynameisnoneya! Thank you, sweetness! 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/aYwLpwe)

The beat is slow and steady. The club is dark. Sansa can feel the bass in her chest and it puts her in a trance as she shuts her eyes, bites her lip, and sways to the music. She feels like the room is swaying with her and she smiles dreamily. 

She raises her hands over her head and blots out the crowd. There is just her and the music and that throb in her chest from the music. 

When a hand caresses her bare stomach and a pair of strong arms surround her from behind she knows it’s Jon. His body is hard against her back, reminding her of his strength. She turns her head to the side and she brings her arms down so that her hands are on the back of his head. His hot breath fans her cheek and he drops his knees a little, causing her to follow his lead. They move together in a slow grind and she can now feel the scratch of his beard on her neck. 

She’s buzzing from mixed drinks and a few hits from the bowl she and Jon had shared earlier and he grounds her, but only slightly. The smell of his cologne invades her senses, blotting out the smell of sweat and alcohol until it’s just him enveloping her in his arms and his very being. It’s hot in the club from bodies moving together. She’s sweating and Jon is sweating, but he feels so good she never wants it to stop. If ever there was a perfect moment she’d like to spend eternity in, this is it. 

She and Jon haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other all night. The line between friendship and something else has blurred and she’s more than okay with it. 

She feels his lips against her neck and she moans. He spins her abruptly in his arms and moves her arms so they are around his neck. His leg is between hers and she grinds against it as they bend at the knees and move in slow circles. 

His gray eyes are dark and smoldering and she feels that tell-tale tingle deep inside her that tells her she’s ready to receive all he has to offer. He looks ready to give it to her. 

His warm hands cover her jean-clad ass and bring her closer against him. Her red hair is sticking to her face and Jon raises one hand and pushes it away. He cups her face in his big palm and then presses his forehead against hers. It’s just them. Their sweat. Their synced breathing. She swears the room is dripping with need, but maybe it’s just her. And him. 

The song changes and Jon draws back and grips her hand. He nods his head toward the door and she bites her lip and nods. 

This wasn’t a planned seduction, it was just as though something they weren’t in control of told them it was time and they’d flowed with it. 

Her body tingles as Jon leads them out of the club and out into the humid air. It feels a little cooler than it did inside, but not by much. 

The voices of people mingling on the sidewalk and the brightness of the street lights are jarring, so she focuses on the back of Jon’s head. Once they are away from the noise, their fingers entwine and he looks over at her and smiles like the big bad wolf about to eat her all up. 

They’re not far from her apartment, just a few blocks, and as they get closer they begin to walk quicker and quicker until they are running. 

They’re laughing like children even as they’re propelled by the promise of something very adult. 

When they reach her building, it’s Sansa who takes the lead and pulls him up to her floor. She fumbles with her keys while Jon moves her damp hair to the side and presses kisses against her neck. The air cooling off her neck and his hot kisses leave her shivering. 

Finally, the door is open and they are inside. 

It’s dark but for a street light casting a beam across her living room and kitchen. 

Jon pushes her against the door and kisses her and ahhhh, she has been waiting for this for so long. He sucks on her bottom lip and she moans, melting against the door, drawing him in further.

Hooking his hand under her knee he lifts her leg up to his waist and grinds against her. She moans again and takes control of the kiss, pushing her fingers into his damp curls. She nips at him and he growls low and deep and she tugs on his air. 

He hisses and lifts her so that she’s got her legs wrapped around him. He carries her to her bedroom. He knows her place as well as his own. 

Inside her bedroom, he sets her down on the bed and turns on the lamp with the scarf over it on her nightstand. He takes his black t-shirt off and Sansa licks her lips. She gets up on her knees and when he’s close enough, she tugs him to her by his belt. He grins, reminding her of a feral cat. She undoes his belt while keeping her eyes intent on his. When it’s undone, she pulls it free in one go with her hand. 

Jon’s hands tangle into her hair and he kisses her deeply. He bunches her hair in his hands, pulling just enough to make her gasp in surprise. He nips at her chin, and noses along her cheek. She steals a kiss before setting to work on the snap of his jeans. 

He helps her discard them and his boxers and there he is, her best friend, fully naked and hard for her. She leans in and licks at the ripple of his abs, tracing the muscle. 

He grunts, she smirks, and lower and lower she goes tasting him, savoring him. 

His cock is beautiful. Long and slightly curved, thicker at the base and thinner at the tip. She spits in her hand and then wraps her hand around it, feeling how hot it is. How velvety smooth. 

Jon’s got one hand buried in her hair and the other clenched into a fist at his side. She twists her hand as she strokes him and when he bends his head to kiss her, she licks his lips. 

“Sansa,” he grunts. 

She smiles slowly and leans down to kiss the tip of his cock. His hips buck forward and she grins, opens her mouth and takes him inside as far as she can take him. 

She gags slightly when he nudges the back of her throat, but she’s determined and after sliding her lips up to the tip, she engulfs him again and takes him into her throat. 

“Look at me,” he growls. 

It’s so hot, giving him head as she looks up at him. He looks like a God staring down at her servicing him and it makes her impossibly wetter. 

She sucks him like a lollipop and he pushes his hips forward, burying himself back in her mouth. He fucks her face with shallow thrusts and she lets him, enjoying the play of power. She has power here, but then so does he. 

Then he’s pushing her away and back onto the bed. He drops to his knees and fists his wet cock in his hand. He orders her to spread her legs and when she does, he lets go of his cock and pushes her legs back. 

At the first touch of his tongue to her cunt, she cries out. 

“That’s my girl,” he growls and licks furiously at her clit until she comes and comes again. She’s sobbing from the intensity and pushes him away. 

He’s there then, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, lifting her legs up against his chest. His cock pokes at her entrance and she pleads with him to fuck her. 

He thrusts forward, gliding inside her and her mouth falls open but no sound comes out. She feels so full of him. 

His hands stroke her legs as he fucks her and their eyes never break contact. She’s never seen him like this. He’s never seen her like this. She hopes this isn’t the first and last time. His cock feels divine inside her and she already wants more and they aren’t even done. 

And then there is the rest of him. The display of muscle and his gorgeous face. She wants this and him forever. 

She reaches a hand up and he answers her unspoken plea by dragging his cock out of her, and pushing her legs to the side. She gasps when he enters her this way, her legs pressed together and to the side, her upper body twisted to receive his hot kiss. 

When his mouth closes around a nipple and he bites it gently, Sansa gasps and bears down on his cock. He grunts and does it to her other nipple and the result is the same. 

“Knees,” he says. 

She shifts up and then rolls over onto her belly, the feel of the cool bedspread on her nipples making them harden further. She rises to her knees and parts her legs so that Jon can take his place in between them. 

She feels his mouth on her cunt again and she thrusts back at him in a silent plea for more. He licks a line from her cunt up to her ass and this is new and delightful. 

Then his cock is nudging at her entrance and he pulls her hips back so that she is impaling herself on him. 

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” she groans and tosses her head back. Her hair falls against her back and Jon wraps it around his hand and pulls it so that her back is arched and her head is tilted back.

He sets a brutal pace that has Sansa screaming in mere minutes. 

He’s not done. He demands more. 

Jon lets go of her hair and she presses the side of her face against the bedspread and grips at it with her fists until she’s screaming from another orgasm that rips through her. All she is aware of is his cock stroking in and out of her. Her sex is sensitive, and when she tries to push away, Jon growls at her and grips her hips tighter. 

The next time she cums it takes longer and she can no longer make a sound. She feels Jon get bigger inside her and she tries with the last of her energy to clamp down on him. He roars her name as he cums deep inside her. 

She sinks to the bed and he follows, resting himself half on the bed and half on her. Their skin is slick. Their legs are entangled. His hot breath is on her neck and shoulder and Sansa closes her eyes and her mouth spreads into a sultry smile. 

“There’s no going back now,” Jon murmurs against her bare back.

“Do you want to?” she asks lazily. 

“Fuck no,” he said, his voise hoarse. His laugh is a low rumble. 

Her eyes flutter shut, too heavy to keep open and she feels Jon settle them more comfortably on their sides. He holds her close, one hand over a breast, his cock against the crack of her ass. She wonders idly if he’ll take her there next as she drops into sleep.


End file.
